First manifestation
by Tuvstarr's lost heart
Summary: Aster hadn't expected to be thrown across the room by Juno when he woke up that morning, but then again, Juno hadn't expected to throw him either.


_So I_ _kind of wrote something even though I said I wouldn't write for a while… It is just a silly thing about when little Juno's wind-magic manifested itself for the first time._

 _Award for the most commonly used plot device, anyone?_

* * *

Aster was, as usual, roughly awakened that morning by the old rooster crowing underneath the window-sill of the room he shared with Juno and Hollo. Yawning loudly and glaring maliciously towards the window he sat up, rubbed his eyes, and jumped out of bed to get dressed before helping Hollo do the same. A new day had begun and it was time to get up. Funny enough though, in the time it had taken him to get himself and Hollo ready, Juno hadn't moved at all. That was weird; Juno was always the one first out of bed. Aster moved closer to the bed again and poked the still form.

"JUUUUUNO! It's time to get up. If you don't, I'm gonna eat your breakfast!" Aster shouted, though he was only rewarded with a low groan from underneath the blanket for his efforts. Besides burrowing himself further into the thin blanket, Juno didn't move.

Shrugging to himself, he dropped his pursuit of getting Juno out of bed and took Hollo with him to the dining area. If Juno wanted the old priest to get mad at him for oversleeping, then that was his problem. Aster was hungry, and he was not going to miss breakfast.

"Good morning, you two," Sister Lily smiled at the young children when they entered the kitchen, though there was one missing. Tilting her head to the side, the nun enquired softly. "Where's Juno? How come he didn't come with you?"

"Still sleeping. Dunno, I poked him, but he didn't want to get up," Aster shrugged and moved to get his plate.

"Oh, that's unusual for him. Well, breakfast is almost ready, so could you please go and wake him up for me?"

"Ah, if it's for you, of course! And when I come back, will you'll marry me?!" Aster beamed, and without letting the nun's exasperated head-shake deter him, he ran off to drag his sleepy mate out of bed.

"JUUUUUUNO! Sister said it's time to get up, so you have to get up now!" He shouted and jumped up on the bed again; repeatedly poking the sleeping boy in what he roughly estimated would be the ribs. Finally, he gained some results! After a few moments of persistent poking, Juno seemed to give up. He started moving underneath the blanket, and Aster quickly jumped off the bed.

Aster waited as Juno slowly sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes before blearily glaring over to where Aster was practically bouncing on the spot in his eagerness to wake him up. Though when Aster saw Juno, his mouth dropped and his shoulders slouched slightly as it dawned on him why the other boy had been so reluctant to wake up.

He looked awful. His eyes were red-rimmed and glossy and his cheeks were flushed in a way that couldn't come from simply being warm and cozy in bed, and despite looking uncomfortably warm, he was shivering.

"Yeah yeah, I'm ub, I'm ub," Juno mumbled through a congested nose and started crawling out of bed when he realised that Aster was still waiting for him. Even he could hear that he sounded cranky, but his head hurt, and Aster was _so_ loud.

"Uh, na it's okay. You should stay in bed. I'll go and get Sister," Aster replied, brows furrowing. Juno really didn't look like himself, and that made Aster worried.

"Whad? No don' bothe' her. I thaid I'd comin'," Juno muttered as he plonked his feet down on the floor to stand. He hated the thought of being a burden to the hard-working nun, but as soon as he stood up, the room seemed to spin and his head hurt even worse than before. He quickly closed his eyes in a vain attempt to stave off the unwelcomed sensations and sat down on the bed again, and he could feel Aster moving to his side to make sure he got back down safely.

"You don't look good. I'm getting Sister. You stay here, okay?" Aster said and then rushed out of the room without giving Juno time to answer. He was soon back though, with Sister Lily closely following.

"Hi dear. Oh, Aster was right; you don't look well at all. Can you open your mouth for me, please?" She asked and kneeled in front of him to get down to his eye-level, and he obeyed without any protests. Though as she was examining him, he could feel his nose starting to tickle something wild. He pulled away from her grip and quickly turned his head to the side. Just in time too, as despite his best efforts to quench it, only a moment later the treacherous sneeze escaped…

…And promptly blew Aster out the window.

Juno stared in horror at the sight. His sneeze had accidentally sent the non-suspecting Aster flying right through the window, and the other boy was now lying on his back on the ground just below the window-sill, surrounded by shattered glass and wooden splinters.

"Oh no, I'd so sovvy' Atha'! I didn'd mea do'! He cried out and scrambled to get off the bed to see how Aster was doing while the nun rushed to the window.

Aster, on the other hand, just laid on the ground for a moment in stunned surprise before he lifted his head and stared at the other two.

"…THAT. WAS. AWESOME!"

Juno and the nun simultaneously let out heavy sighs of relief. Aster was just fine…

"Are you okay, Aster?" Sister Lily asked just to make sure. The boy seemed fine, but one could never be too cautious when it came to him. He could easily have hurt his head and not even noticed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Juno, you did MAGIC! That was MAGIC!" He shouted excitedly, showing off a huge grin as he jumped up again and brushed the glass and splinters off himself. Then his grin dropped for a moment as he hesitantly looked over to the nun, "right?"

Sister Lily could only stare in shock at the sight for a moment before breaking down in laughter. "Yes, you are quite right, Aster. It seems Juno's magic has indeed manifested itself," she said, still trying to smother her giggles before turning to the wide-eyed child next to her with a gentle smile, "congratulations! Isn't this wonderful? It seems you are a wind-magic user, Juno. Now, back to bed."

* * *

 _Yes, timeline wise this is before Juno is sent to deliver the letter, as this is set before he could do any magic at all. I know that it is canon that the magic grows with the user, but I'm just head-canoning that the first, spontaneous manifestation is a lot stronger than what the user can create consciously in the beginning._

 _Also, does anyone know the name of the priest?_


End file.
